Experiment
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: Edward and Havoc have to go to Southern Head Quarters with Mustang. What will happen when Havoc and Ed are left alone? HavocxEd Brotherly RATED M FOR A REASON!


Experiment.

Edward Elric was walking to work with Jean Havoc. They were both in the military; Havoc wore his military uniform, while Edward wore his trademark red coat and leather pants.

Havoc decided breakfast would be something good before he had to go to work and face the wrath of the Colonel and Edward screaming at each other.

Edward was only 12 so he didn't really wear the uniform, plus none of them would fit him so it was kind of a lost cause.

"Hey boss, wanna get something to eat? You need energy to yell at the Mustang today." Ed just grinned evilly. "You know that's not a bad idea Havoc. I think we should get something to eat. So then Edward and Havoc went to get something to eat in a donut shop.

Edward and Havoc were sitting in the Colonel Roy Mustang's office. Waiting for Roy to arrive. Roy was a man with average height, good looks, muscles any Amestrian girl would ever _dream _of touching, with black hair, and stern- yet soft- black eyes.

Edward was looking at Havoc blushing. Havoc seemed to notice this and smile a little. He loved the kid like a little brother, and was glad to see Ed acting his age.

Roy walked in with the same stern face he wore every day, but grinning for some odd reason. "You too are going to come with me to Southern Head Quarters. I want you to go into that room right there and pick out the outfit you will be wearing.

It is freezing there so choose wisely. Make sure it will keep you warm. I don't want to end up going to the hospital to cure frostbite. Havoc you have been stationed there once so I want you to help Edward pick out his outfit. He will need you help anyway, seeing as how he is so short and all." Roy grinned and led them to a large walk-in closet, while Edward ranted,

" WHO ARE YOU CALLIN SO SMALL THEY NEED TO SHOP IN THE TODDLER'S SECTION AT WALMART BECAUSE THEY CANT EVEN GET ANY GOOD CLOTHES THAT ARE THEIR SIZE AND ARE COMFORTABLE ANYWHERE ELSE!"

Havoc just laughed and walked inside the walk-in closet with Roy and Ed. When Ed entered his ranting immediately stopped. "THIS PLACE IS HUGE!"

Ed started going through the clothes like the little kid he was, I mean he _was_ only 12. Roy left them to pick out their clothing in piece and started on his paperwork, unfortunately.

"Chief let me help you." Havoc started picking out the clothes he thought would make Ed all nice and warm, at the same time comfortable, his size, _and_ let's not forget fashionable. Ed was blushing _even more_! Havoc helped Ed get the clothes on and Ed was as red as a _tiny_ tomato.

Havoc was putting on his blue and yellow outfit that he had picked out for himself, while watching Edward look at himself in the mirror wearing dark red sweat shirts and sweat pants.

_More layers than should fit on the human body, _Havoc thought. Then Edward started walking to wear his clothes were. Havoc busted in laughter as he realized Ed had to _waddle_ like a toddler to get to his clothes.

Ed just shot him a defensive glance that said, '_It's because you gave me so many layers, you bastard._' Havoc knew that the _bastard_ was at the end because, when was it not? Ed then fumbled trying to get the clothes off. Havoc knew he had to help the tiny alchemist. So Havoc walked over to Ed and started taking off Ed's clothes for him.

Ed just blushed a lot more. Havoc then looked Ed right in the eye and said, "Do you like me?" Ed just stuttered more a minute. Havoc smiled at how cute Ed was acting.

"Ed if you like me its okay. You're a little kid and it is okay to experiment with these types of things." Ed's blush increased 10 fold. "C-can I kiss you please?" Havoc shrugged, "Sure why not? You're young."

Ed then lightly kissed Havoc's lips and soon turned it into a make out session. When they stopped Ed looked down at his feet and said, "That felt good. Yep I knew it I'm gay."

Havoc laughed and helped Ed out of the rest of the suit and took of his suit, putting on his clothes, while Ed was putting on his own.

"I'M NOT GAY I SWEAR!" Ed was obviously lying and _everyone_ could tell, because Edward's leg was shaking. Whenever Edward Elric lied his right leg would shake. His left leg _used_ to, but then he got his automail.

Even though it wasn't all of his leg, and just up to his knee, it was still heavy enough to wear Edward couldn't shake his leg when he lied anymore.

_'__Maybe I should get _two_ automail legs?'_ Ed thought before this story ended.


End file.
